1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution apparatus, an image processing apparatus, a monitoring system, and an information processing method, more specifically, distributing firmware.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitoring systems that remotely monitor the operating states of peripheral apparatuses, such as image processing apparatuses, are proposed in related art. Under the environment of such a monitoring system, the firmware of an image processing apparatus is updated in the following manner. For example, if it is necessary to update the firmware due to upgrade or failure, a service man visits a customer site and manually updates the firmware. Accordingly, the cost of the update of the firmware has increased.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-165734 discloses a technology for suppressing a decrease in productivity when it is necessary to urgently update firmware.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-091427 discloses a technology for reliably updating the firmware of an information processing apparatus (printer) without imposing an increased burden on an operator and without increasing the cost.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-182163 discloses a technology for using a device without problems even if the settings of the device are updated.